


Le verre de trop

by VelvetDecoy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Smut, lot of romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDecoy/pseuds/VelvetDecoy
Summary: Akko a enfin remporte l'un des premiers tournois de Hockey sur glace dont son idol Shiny Chariot avait remporter le trophée des années auparavant. Se rapprochant petit à petit de son rêve, Akko jubile alors que Diana qui avait l'intention de demander sa belle en mariage en cette soirée si spécial va être mis à l'épreuve par une certaine soft butch rousse.





	Le verre de trop

**Author's Note:**

> Comme chaque fin de mois, cette soirée du 28 décembre la Ficothèque Ardente nous offre "La Nuit Des Lemons". Un thème au choix à respecter (qui est "le verre de trop" pour moi) ainsi que trois mots à employer dans se OS. Découvrons ensemble ce que nos deux tourtereaux qu'est Diana et Akko nous réserve dans ce petit OS érotique !
> 
> Sur ceux, vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Mot à respecter : talon, minuit, gitan

La tension était palpable. Le match était tendu, notre équipe Luna Nova contre les Starlight en un match de Hockey sur glace pour la final du tournoi Magical. Les joueuses adverses étaient douées et possédaient deux joueuses vedettes : Maya Tendou et Claudine Saijo dont la rivalité avec nos deux propres joueuses vedettes Akko Kagari et Amanda O'neill rendait le match presque personnel. Le combat était féroce et cela jusqu'aux dernières minutes. Aux dernières secondes même !

But après but, fautes après fautes malgré les blessures et la frustration, tout le monde tenaient bon.

Nos joueuses tenaient bon. Ma joueuse. Je ne pouvais pas la voir en détail dû à son équipement mais je pouvais voir son regard lorsque l'égalité qui régnait sur le terrain de jeu fus rompu par un tir hasardeux de sa part. Bien trop non-professionnel pour être déjouer, un jeu de maître entre coéquipières juste à la dernière seconde. A peine le palet était dans les filets que ma joueuse préférer retira son casque pour le lancer au sol en hurlant sa joie comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et elle en avait le droit : c'était bel et bien le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Le match était terminé. Nos regards se croisèrent et j'accourra.

\- Diana ! On a réussi ! J'ai réussi ce que Shiny Chariot à…

Chaque parcelle de mon esprit s'embrasait à la voir si heureuse, à savoir son but atteint avec autant d'ardeur, de passion que je l'embrassai sans perdre de temps avec autant d'amour que mon être pouvait offrir. Son équipement m'empêchait de la serrer convenablement dans mes bras mais peu importait, elle était maintenant championne, allait devenir une idole tout comme Chariot avait fait pour nous en continuant sur cette voix, avait remporter la première des coupes dont elle avait tant rêvé depuis son enfance…

\- … Akko, commençais-je en m'éloignant un peu avant d'être interrompu d'une gifle amicale sur le dos.

\- Gardez ça pour plus tard ! Là c'est la fête ! On a gagné bordel et tout ça parce que notre idiote ici présente à trébucher ! Il faut fêter ça !

\- Je n'ai pas marquer en trébuchant ! rétorqua Akko en levant la voix un peu en colère.

\- On va voir ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce soir c'est un grand soir !

A peine eut-elle fini que nombre de nos amies vinrent félicités l'équipe. Hannah ne rata pas une seconde à montrer sa jalousie à Amanda, pointant son regard appuyer envers Maya pendant le match, Sucy filmait le tout, Lotte était en pleure, Jasminka préparait le planning du repas de fête, Constance restait fidèle à elle-même puis Ursula, la coach de l'équipe, pleurait de joie dans les bras de sa femme.

Tout était à la célébration, j'en était ravi mais quelque chose me tracassait et cela ne s'arrangea pas dans la soirée.

La route vers l'université se fis sans embuche pour la petite troupe mais pas pour moi qui attendait encore ma partenaire.

L'air était frais, la neige s'amoncelait implacablement à perte de vue même sur le toit de ma BMW noir corbeau, je me retenais de renifler en rajustant mon bonnet rouge sur mes cheveux platine en attendant ma douce sortir de sa douche qui durait maintenant bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Trop longtemps peut-être mais au fond de moi j'en était rassurer. Cette réalité me fit soupirer tellement je me sentais lâche.

\- Diana, tu es PDG d'une entreprise médicale à 19 ans. Tu à tout fait pour réaliser le peu de rêve que l'on ne t'a pas retiré ou interdit et ça avec succès mais tu n'es pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple ? me murmurais-je à moi-même en caressant une petite boite dans une des poches de ma veste alors qu'une brunette sortait enfin du bâtiment.

Elle réussi sans trop de mal à me faire rire en se cognant la tête avec la porte d'entrée qui lui revint au visage. Elle l'avait ouverte avec trop de force comme à son habitude. Parfois je me demandais si elle le faisait exprès de temps en temps rien que pour me voir sourire, après tout c'était peut-être ma petite idiote mais une au cœur d'or. Après s'être cogner le nez, la brunette réussie aussitôt à tomber fesses contre sol en glissant sur une des trois marches qui séparait le bâtiment de moi et j'en riais de plus belle.

\- Diana! Warau kawari ni, watashi o tasukete kurete, bakagete iru!

Akko n'employait son langage natal seulement en cas d'ennuis assez embarrassant ou de grande colère, une chose que j'avais apprise à mes dépends alors je m'empressai sans trop de peine vers elle pour l'aider à sa relever. J'avais supposé que ce ne pouvais qu'être cela vu l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait et la rougeur de ses joues.

\- Baka…

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je en l'embrassant furtivement. J'ai quand même peine à croire qu'une fille aussi maladroite que toi ai réussi à marquer le but final. Je commence à croire la théorie d'O'neill.

\- Si tu t'y mets toi aussi je te quitte.

Akko pouffa les joues de façon si mignonne en me regardant l'air aussi méchant qu'elle le pouvait que j'aie dû me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau sur le champ et rater la fête de ce soir.

Je me contentai donc de caresser sa joue de mon pouce puis enlever la neige qui se trouvait sur sa veste d'hivers couleur rubis à capuche en fourrure sombre ainsi que son jeans bleu pâle.

\- Akko, si tu me quitte je saurais comment te faire revenir à moi… tu ne sais pas cuisiner.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que nous riions en cœur pour mieux nous mettre en route. Akko n'a pas pu comme à sa grande habitude de mettre sa musique préférer avec son téléphone et chanter tout le long du trajet, me taquinant lorsqu'elle remarqua que je chantais aussi à voix basse.

Parfois j'aimerais qu'elle ne me connaissais pas aussi bien mais ce serait idiot de ma part, la savoir si proche de moi me faisait sentir chez moi et ça son sourire ne cessait de me le rappeller.

Une fois arriver à notre hôtel, le groupe entier qui nous attendait. La fête battait déjà son plein et je fus rassurer de voir Barbara présente dans la pièce mais toujours un peu curieuse de la raison de son absence à la grande finale. Toutes les pièces sentaient les festivités à plein nez, la musique était forte (je remerciai les murs insonoriser pour les éviter un supplice aux voisins) mais hélas, une fête avec O'neill ne faisait pas bon ménage. Bien vite celle-ci entraina sa coéquipière favorite et sœur de cœur près du bar pour lui concocter sa "spécialité".

C'est là que tout à dégénérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ici ? me dis-je a moi-même en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

J'étais là pour ma moitié évidemment ainsi que cet évènement qui était aussi important pour elle que pour moi et pourtant, cette même et unique fille qui dansait de façon bien trop provocatrice en plein milieu de la piste de dance avec de parfaites inconnues (surement des connaissances de la rousse) tout en buvant de temps à autre le verre qu'O'neill lui a préparer ne me regardait plus.

Enfin si mais non.

\- Et bien princesse, tu soupire beaucoup ce soir dit donc. Le spectacle ne te plaît pas ?

Je posai mon verre encore plein violemment sur le comptoir.

\- Parfois j'aimerais bien que ta présence en se monde n'était qu'une légende urbaine.

\- Tout de suite les mots qui blessent, pourtant Akko à l'air d'apprécier ta présence bien plus que ceux de toutes les autres filles.

Et en effet, je l'avais déjà remarqué mais ma jalousie ne cessait de prendre le dessus sur tout mes sens et raisonnement. Tout ses déhanchés bien trop érotique pour être vu en public ou ses regards appuyer étaient pour moi, je le savais très bien mais ces filles qui partageaient ses danses.

\- On est en pleine célébration si tu pouvais ne pas tout gâcher ce serait bien. On sait toute les deux qu'elle est beaucoup trop honnête et amicale sous alcool.

\- Au lieu de tirer tes nerfs sur moi, surveille plutôt ta chérie princesse.

Interroger, je tournai le regard pour l'apercevoir et en un instant la pièce qui était empli de musique à haut volume devint lourd et silencieux. Mon sang bouillonnait de rage en voyant cette femme en talon haut, la peau bronzer tout droit sorti des milles et une nuit promettre des délices inoubliables à l'oreille d'une certaine jeune japonaise.

D'où est ce que cette femme sortait ? Combien de femmes Amanda connaissait ? Chinoise, japonaise, brésilienne, gitan, espagnole… cette femme était une véritable tombeuse avant de se poser avec Hannah. Normal que mon amie d'enfance perdait la tête avec elle.

Il était hors de question que cette trouble-fête ne brise ma soirée aussi facilement.

\- Tu me le payeras O'neill, soit en certaine ! murmurais-je à la butch le regard noir avant d'avancer vers le groupe de fille.

Certes cette femme avait ses charmes mais jamais "ma" Akko ne se laisserais toucher par elle. Surtout pas avec ses lèvres aussi indécentes que la longueur de sa robe.

Je ne lui accordai même pas un seul regard ! Le cœur rempli de rage, essayant de calmer mes nerfs malades, j'attrapa le poignet d'Akko et l'attira à l'étage direction notre chambre sans perdre de temps. Ferma la porte d'un grand coup puis la plaqua dos contre celui-ci sans la laisser d'échappatoire d'une main coller contre le mur proche de son visage. Paniquer par la situation, Akko ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle sentait l'alcool, avait les joues rouges qui s'empourprait encore plus que d'habitude et la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais me frappa plus que nécessaire.

Akko était soûle et je ne vais pas pouvoir lui demander sa main ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs. O'neill à encore mis tous mes projets à l'eau… D'abord le feu d'artifice que j'avais demandé au couple de préparer a été annuler à cause d'O'neill qui n'avais pas bien sécuriser le matériel, une intoxication alimentaire pour notre anniversaire de couple et maintenant ça ?!

\- Diana ?

\- On peut me faire ce que l'on désire, marmonnais-je tout bas, briser tous mes projets pour te demander ta main mais jamais, non jamais, une autre femme ne te touchera Akko. Tu m'appartiens.

Aveugler par la jalousie, la colère et la tristesse, je l'embrassai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Sa douce chevelure brune entre mes doigts, la tendresse de ses joues dans le creux de mes mains, ses yeux couleurs rubis se refermant lentement dans l'ivresse des mouvements ordonner de nos langues, Akko s'abandonnait à moi sans retenu.

Ma possessivité prenait possession de mon corps, la clamant toujours plus, l'attirant vers moi par la taille pour mieux sentir son corps frémir sous chaque caresse de nos lèvres. Simplement, je caressais le long de sa colonne comme une promesse inaudible en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Doucement. Prenant tout mon temps, acceptant tout ce qu'elle me donnait en lui offrant toujours plus.

Lorsque je mordillai l'oreille de ma douce, sa voix m'enivra à en mourir.

\- Diana…

Elle savait que cela me rendait folle. Cette voix érotique presque euphorique de désire gémissant dans un plaisir inassouvi. Résister serait une indécence. Mon inconscience me le dictait en s'enflammant lorsqu'elle bascula la tête en arrière laissant mes lèvres mordre sa nuque avec gourmandise. Son regard frôlait les limites de ma patience. Lorsqu'elle les refermèrent à haletant dans un murmure, cambrant son corps contre moi comme pour me mettre en transe, je me délectais silencieusement de mon triomphe. Je l'allongeai sur le lit sans une once de délicatesse, plaquant ses mains contre les coussins mais celle-ci me surpris une nouvelle fois attrapant ma main droite pour mieux y enrouler sa langue. La regardant lécher avec appétit mon index, suçant, mordillant, jusqu'à me donner l'impression que c'était une autre partie de mon corps qu'elle prodiguait ces supplices ; j'en frissonnai avec une intensité aussi forte que les rougeurs de ses joues. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon souffle devenait erratique. j'entrepris de partir à l'exploration de son corps. Un corps que je connaissais plus que quiconque. Un corps dont je n'avais aucun mal à offrir des sensations exceptionnelles tellement je l'avais maintes fois recouverte de baiser.

Je ne voulais pas gâcher se moment à aller trop vite, interrompre son exquise torture et pourtant je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Son corps doux mais sculpter grâce à sa passion du sport dégageant une certaine fraicheur lorsque j'effleurais ces bras de mes lèvres, la déshabillant toute entière, griffant délicatement le long de son dos escaladant le long de ses épaules. Je continuais de faire voyager mes lèvres, glissaient sur son cœur puis sa poitrine pour mieux la faire gémir. Aspirant sa poitrine par moment pour mieux laisser mes lèvres la prodiguer ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Tout était incroyable chez elle. Ces cambrements jusqu'à ces gémissements rauque lorsqu'elle prononçait mon nom sous l'extase de mes caresses.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur ses poignets, signe que l'exploration touchait à sa fin. Le timbre érotique de son miaulement résonna à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies lorsque j'embrassa le long de ses jambes avant de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'extase.

Lorsqu'elle vint dans un gémissement silencieux je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Comme si j'avais abusé d'elle, la femme de ma vie, l'élue de mon cœur, la femme que je voulais épouser alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Et puis… Akko avait senti mon malaise comme par magie et m'embrassa comme au premier jour.

\- Akko, je suis désolée…

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait plus l'air d'être sous l'emprise d'alcool alors que continua en ajustant ma chemise blanche entrouverte.

\- Je te promet de punir O'neill pour t'avoir fait boire contre ton gré.

\- Si le résultat est de finir dans ton lit, j'ai bien fait de boire cette boisson spéciale. Je n'ai aucun regret.

Akko se mit à rire, me faisant sourire à mon tour sans le savoir.

\- Akko, nous vivons littéralement ensemble. En quoi boire une boisson alcooliser rend les choses différentes ?

Elle haussa les épaules et j'en soupira sourire aux lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu veux –

\- Non, restons ici encore un instant, me coupa la brune.

Et j'acquiesça, voulant m'allonger près d'elle par la même occasion lorsqu'elle m'interrompit.

\- Diana, qu'est ce que c'est que cette boite ?

En voyant ma veste au sol précédemment enlever avec hâte avec la même petite boîte couleur corail presque entrouverte près d'elle j'ai paniquer. Mon cœur s'emballa. Mes mains devinrent moites et commencèrent à trembler un peu.

\- C'est… pour le travail.

\- C'est une bague plutôt chère pour le travail, se questionna Akko en se levant du lit sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller.

Elle allait prendre le boitier lorsque je l'attrapa avant elle dans une totale crise de panique.

\- Diana ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout.

\- C'est parce que…

Et soudain je réalisai que peut-être n'y avaient-ils pas vraiment de bon moment romantique. En la regardant s'inquiéter, je me remémorai à quel point ce jour était spécial. Le jour où sa véritable carrière commençait. Mais si l'on regardait sous un autre angle, tous les moments passer avec Akko était à la fois romantique et maladroit. Elle enchainait les maladresses, s'attirait des ennuies et moi j'étais là pour la rattraper dans sa chute et l'aider à se relever. Tout comme ce matin. Tout comme le verre d'alcool de trop. Tout comme son intoxication alimentaire passer et j'en passe. Lorsque l'on était toute les deux tout était beau et romanesque.

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée plus tôt ?

\- Akko, commençais-je en m'agenouillant face à ma chère et tendre. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré tu n'as fait que rendre ma vie meilleure. Lorsque je voulais tout abandonner tu as toujours été là pour moi. Lorsque je voulais renoncer à mes rêves tu me redonnais espoirs. Lorsque tu as vu qui j'étais vraiment, tu m'as acceptée tout entière et pourtant nous n'étions pas amante à l'époque mais tu à fais dans ma vie bien plus que n'importe qui sans rien demander en retour. Ta bonté à ébranler mon cœur et j'ai bien vite compris que mon admiration était de l'amour. Notre vie de couple passe souvent de cataclysmique à idyllique, je le sais bien et pourtant c'est la vie que j'ai choisi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens moi-même et heureuse… Akko Kagari, veut-tu m'épouser ?

\- Sérieusement… ?

Interroger, je ne savais pas comment prendre cette réponse alors un long silence s'ensuivit.

\- C'est… un non ?

\- Oui. Enfin non ! Oui, je veux t'épouser et non ce n'est pas un "non" !

C'est avec un soupire de joie que je baisai la main d'Akko avant d'y mettre sa bague. Elle me mis la bague aux doigts à son tour puis nous nous embrassâmes pour fêter nos fiançailles avec autant de zèle que notre précédente session.

\- En faites, qui était cette femme qui t'avait abordé ?

\- Oh ! C'était Mirabelle. La petite-amie de Barbara, me répondit Akko comme si c'était normal.

\- Barbara ?! Comment ça –

\- Shhht… tu t'inquiètera de ce genre de chose plus tard. La soirée est encore longue, on a encore du temps avant les feux d'artifices de minuit.


End file.
